Tanja Szewczenko
Tanja Szewczenko (*26. Juli 1977 in Düsseldorf) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und ehemalige Eiskunstläuferin. Leben Tanja Szewczenko startete im Eiskunstlauf für die Düsseldorfer EG, ihre Trainer waren Hugo Dümler, nach ihrem Wechsel ins Leistungszentrum Dortmund Peter Meyer (bis 1995) und Peter Jonas. Ihr internationaler Durchbruch erfolgte 1992, als sie beim Juniorenwettbewerb Pokal der blauen Schwerter in Chemnitz Gold gewann. 1994 wurde sie als 16-Jährige erstmals deutsche Meisterin und gewann im japanischen Chiba WM-Bronze hinter Yuka Satō und Surya Bonaly. 1995 verteidigte sie ihren deutschen Meistertitel. Bei der Europameisterschaft verpasste sie wie schon 1993 mit dem vierten Platz eine Medaille knapp. 1996 zwang sie das Pfeiffersche Drüsenfieber zu einer fast zweijährigen Pause. 1998 wurde sie zum dritten und letzten Mal deutsche Meisterin und gewann bei der Europameisterschaft trotz einer Mandeloperation die Bronzemedaille hinter den Russinnen Marija Butyrskaja und Irina Sluzkaja. Vor den Olympischen Spielen 1998 in Nagano gehörte sie zum erweiterten Favoritenkreis auf einen Medaillenrang, musste aber wegen eines Grippevirus' auf die Teilnahme verzichten. Nach weiteren Verletzungen und häufigen Absagen war seit 1999 die sportliche Zukunft Szewczenkos unklar. Ihren letzten Wettkampf als Eiskunstläuferin bestritt sie bei den Deutschen Meisterschaften im Januar 2000 in Berlin. Ein Jahr später, am 15. Januar 2001, erklärte Szewczenko ihren offiziellen Rücktritt vom Eiskunstlauf. Parallel zu weitgehend erfolglosen sportlichen Bemühungen versuchte sie als Fotomodell (u.a. im deutschen Playboy) und Schauspielerin ihre Karriere auf einer anderen Ebene fortzusetzen. Ab 2002 spielte Tanja Szewczenko in der Daily Soap "Unter uns" die Rolle der Katinka "Kati" Jäger, am 5. Dezember 2005 war sie in dieser Serie zum letzten Mal zu sehen. In der RTL Seifenoper Alles was zählt spielte Tanja Szewczenko von 2006 bis 2009 die Rolle der Diana Sommer. Im Dezember 2009 stellte Szewczenko ihr Kinderbuchdebüt Kiki Kufenflitzer – Der Eiskristall vor, der in dem von ihr gegründeten Schneekinder Verlag erschien. In der Show Elements von Holiday on Ice trat Tanja Szewczenko ab 2007 bis 2009 unter anderem in Hamburg, Wien und München wieder vor Publikum auf. Dabei zeigte sie sich sowohl als Solo- wie auch als Paarläuferin mit ihrem Lebensgefährten Norman Jeschke. Ihre gemeinsame Tochter wurde am 25. Februar 2011 geboren. 2013 nahm sie zusammen mit ihrem Freund Norman Jeschke an der Spielshow Mein Mann kann teil und belegte dort den zweiten Platz. Im selben Jahr war sie Teilnehmerin bei Promi Shopping Queen. Zudem nimmt sie 2014 an der siebten Staffel von Let's Dance teil. Diskografie Studioalbum *2004: Step Into My Life Singles *2004: Step Into My Life *Always Wanna Be in Love Filmografie *1999: Weihnachten für einen Engel *2000: Kasachstan Lady *2000: Polizeiruf 110 – Blutiges Eis *2000: Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast – Herrenmoral *2003: Der Pralinenmörder (Kinofilm) *2002–2005: Unter uns *2006–2009: Alles was zählt *seit 2011: Ein Fall für die Anrheiner Theater *2002–2003: Ein Ehemann zur Ansicht (Kleines Theater Bad Godesberg/Neuwied) *2004: Unter Geiern (Karl-May-Festspiele Bad Segeberg) *2005–2006: Hosenflattern (Comödie Wuppertal/Duisburg) Bühne *2000–2001: Magic of the Dance (Europa Tournee) Eisshows *1994: Tom Collins Tour (USA) *1994: Elvis Stojko Tour (Canada) *1993–2000: Stars on Ice (Deutschland) *1997–1999: Art on Ice (Deutschland/Schweiz) *2007–2009: Holiday on Ice (Deutschland) Nachweise *Tanja Szewczenko bei Wikipedia Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Frau